


While You Were Away

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Father!Patton, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton was home after a weeks trip to visit some old friends, he couldn't take his sone with him, so he couldn't wait to see him!





	While You Were Away

Patton got out of the cab. He was home. No more planes, no more trips to and from the airport, he was home.   
  
It was dark out. Patton was well aware it was late, but his jet lag was causing him to be bright eyed and wide awake.   
  
Patton quietly unlocked the door to his house, careful not to make too much noise. He didn't really want to wake his son up. Patton knew Virgil was having a hard time getting to sleep, the poor kiddo. Although Virgil insisted it was just his teenage brain firing back at him with a vengeance, Patton had his doubts.   
  
Patton reached to turn on the living room lights, thinking maybe he would put a quiet movie on, but when the lights flicked on, an upset groan sounded from the couch.  
  
Patton froze, thoughts reeling through his head at a million miles a minute, was that Virgil? Was he okay? Why was he sleeping on the couch? Was something wrong with his room? Had Patton woke Virgil up? Was---  
  
Patton's thoughts were cut off by a loud, heaving cough from the other side of the couch. Patton rushed around it. Virgil was hunched over desperately grasping at his stomach as he coughed harshly.   
  
Patton quickly jumped into action, he grabbed the bin near by, and sipped it in front of Virgil, just in case. Patton slipped down on the couch next to Virgil, and gently started to rub his son's back. After a few minutes of hacking, Virgil relaxed slightly, as the fit ended.   
  
Patton slipped one if his hands under Virgil's bangs to gently feel his forehead. Virgil mumbled slightly at Patton's touch, leaning into it and Patton frowned.  
  
"Oh hun, you're burning up! How long have you been sick?"  
  
Virgil mumbled, "mm... just after you left."  
  
Patton stood, shocked. "Virge, kiddo! That was a week ago!"  
  
Virgil grimaced at Patton's volume, before launching into another coughing fit.  
  
"I know Dad, I just. I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Patton's stomach dropped. "Vee, you can always come to me... No matter where I am."  
  
"I know Dad. I'm sor--" Virgil doubled over, as the harsh coughs shook his body.   
  
"Oh kiddo." Patton leant down and scooped up his son, holding him easily in his arms. Patton noticed how light Virgil felt, and how Virgil, despite his fever still cuddled close to Patton's chest.  
  
"Come on Virge, kiddo, let's get you to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have a few small ideas about where Patton was, so if people want to see that maybe I'll write it!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
